Logical Superstition
by alibi2014
Summary: Hey, Robin, do you believe in vampires?


**This is what happens when a TT-obsessed person reads _Dracula_. Yeah, so please bear with me for one of my rare attempts at humor. Actually, what excites me most about this is that it involves interaction between Beast Boy and Robin, which doesn't happen nearly often enough, in my opinion. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, nor, for that matter, do I own Bram Stoker's _Dracula_, which I highly recommend.**

* * *

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?" 

There was a surprised gasp and a crash as Beast Boy fell off the chair he'd been standing on. He scowled as he rubbed his head and looked over at his disrupter.

"Man, Robin, don't sneak up on me! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry." Robin crossed over to where Beast Boy had fallen next to the floor-to-ceiling window, now framing a breathtaking view of Jump City at night, and offered him a hand. As he pulled Beast Boy off the floor he asked, "What were you doing standing on the chair? Is a light out?"

Carefully climbing back onto the chair, Beast Boy shook his head. "Nah, the light's not out."

Robin frowned. "Then why are you-"

"Oh, come on, it's still there!" Beast Boy exclaimed suddenly, gesturing angrily towards the window. "I thought I would've scared it away when I fell down!" He sighed, grumbling, "Looks like I'm gonna have to take it down the hard way."

At this point Robin would have easily admitted that he had no idea what Beast Boy was talking about. As the other boy began waving his hand towards the top of the window, Robin tried once more to figure out what in the world was going on before promptly giving up.

"Beast Boy, what are you _doing?"_

"I'm hunting vampires!" Which was the most obvious thing in the world, from the way he said it.

Robin blinked.

"You're what?"

"I'm hunting vampires," Beast Boy said again, enunciating each word slowly. "Look, there's one right on the other side of the window!"

Robin took a skeptical glance out the window, then looked back at Beast Boy, one very incredulous eyebrow raised. "That's a bat, Beast Boy."

"Well I know _that_. But it's a lot easier to get them when they're in their bat forms. I'm just trying to scare it away before it decides to turn into a vampire," he added, as if that explained everything.

A beat passed.

"Beast Boy, _you _turn into bats."

"Not vampire bats!"

Another beat passed. And then:

"Is that a clove of garlic you're holding?"

"What am I supposed to scare it away with- butter? But don't tell Cyborg," he added quickly. "Last time I took some of his garlic he totally freaked."

Sometimes it was hard to tell whether Beast Boy was being serious or not, and Robin was more than aware that he himself didn't have the best sense of humor. When Beast Boy proceeded to wave the garlic in the bat's direction, muttering at it and telling it to "take its vampirey business somewhere else," Robin sighed.

"You don't really believe in vampires, do you?" There was a chance that this was just one of Beast Boy's weird pranks.

"'Course I do." The chair Beast Boy was standing on was going to tip over if he didn't stop standing on the back of it. "Don't you?"

Robin blinked. It was so obvious that he _didn't_ that it took him a moment to formulate an answer.

"No."

Beast Boy's arm abruptly stopped waving. He whipped around, his shocked eyes halting on Robin.

"You don't believe in vampires?"

Without changing his expression, Robin repeated, "No."

"Dude. How can you not believe in vampires?"

Robin had to stop himself from smirking. "How _can_ you believe in vampires?"

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "You live with a shape-shifter, an alien, a cyborg, and a half-demon. You fight talking gorillas and time travelers and giant pieces of cement. You even have a really weird little clone from another dimension." Now, as he repeated his previous question, Beast Boy was the one trying to conceal a smirk. "And you don't believe in vampires?"

A moment of silence filled the space between Beast Boy's triumphant expression and Robin's dubious one. Then, Robin rolled his eyes and turned around, heading towards the hallway.

"There is no such thing as vampires, Beast Boy," he called confidently over his shoulder. "And if you keep standing on the back of that chair you're going to fall off of it again."

"Yeah, yeah. Just wait until the vampire tries to get _you_."

"Good night, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy didn't hear him. He was too busy swiping madly at the window with his fistful of garlic. Robin laughed quietly as he stepped into the hallway.

It was dark in the hallway, and even darker in Robin's bedroom. There was no moon out, and the black night sky poured into every crevice of Titans Tower. Robin turned on the light in his room to get changed, and when he switched it off before getting into bed the room seemed even more enveloped in shadow. In the stifling quiet that pervaded even the darkness, Robin couldn't help but think over what Beast Boy had said.

A shape-shifter, an alien, a cyborg, and a half-demon. Talking gorillas and time travelers and giant pieces of cement. A clone from another dimension.

Vampires.

Robin rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. He wondered whether Cyborg would notice if two cloves of garlic went missing.


End file.
